


Max the Figure Skater

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: He bases his entire secret identity on it, Ice Skating, Max likes Figure Skating, Secret Identity, Superheroes, he's trying his best, not a lot of actual figure skating, secret superhero, super villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Max decides that he wants to be a Superhero but he also wants to take down the Villain League by pretending to still be a villain. He uses an alias to become a superhero and doesn't tell anyone, but what happens when Dark Mayhem finds out Max's secret identity without Max realizing?





	Max the Figure Skater

Max sat in his lair checking out the superhero app. He had managed to ask President Kickbutt if he could have it and remembered a knowing glint in her eye as she uploaded a copy to his tablet for him. He was glad that the only one who seemed to have caught on was Kickbutt herself as he would never live it down if his family knew. He had even taken the measure of making his own superhero outfit that had the ability to disguise his hair and change his voice.

The outfit itself was a figure skating outfit he had gotten for his last program but that he didn’t have a use for anymore. It was an aquamarine colored leotard that sparkled and had frilled sleeves and frilled at his hips, he wore faded aquamarine tights under it and aquamarine circular sunglasses with aquamarine ice skates. He had managed to trick out his skates so that they made ice wherever they stood but the ice was fast melting.

He saw a robbery in process at Splatburger and after 2 minutes of nothing happening he grabbed the duffel bag that held his suit and ran outside where he was stopped by Billy and Nora.

“Where are you going?” Nora asked as she stepped in front of him.

“Nowhere important.” Max replied as he tried to get around her.

“Then why were you running?” Nora followed as she once again blocked Max.

“And why do you have a duffel bag?” Billy asked.

“Are planning something evil?” Nora continued.

“No.” Max said with urgency, if they didn’t let him leave he wouldn’t be able to save Splatburger.

“It’s something evil, let’s tell mom and dad.” Nora finally said as her and Billy turned to walk inside.

“Wait!” Billy and Nora stopped and looked back as Max who sighed. “Look I’ll show you why I’m leaving.” He set the duffel bag down and showed them the suit.

“Extra figure skating practice?” Nora said a little confused as she looked inside the duffel bag.

“Yeah.” Max said with enough conviction that both Billy and Nora believed him.

“Lame, let’s go play rock, paper, laser Billy.” And with that Billy and Nora went inside and Max rushed to Splatburger. The robbery was still going on and Max quickly changed behind the restaurant before going in.

“Hault!” Max yelled, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual. His hair had changed to white and no one could see his eyes behind the sunglasses. He watched the robbers looked between each other, obviously trying to gage if they could outrun him.

The robbers ultimately decided that they could and ran around Max, “You’ll never catch us!” screamed one of them as they reached the front doors.

“Freeze!” Max said as he froze them with his freeze breath before coming over and scooping up the man’s bags which he had left unfrozen. He skated back to Miss Wong who smiled and took the bags as the police rolled up. “Looks like it's under control now.” Max turned and skated out of the front doors.

As Max left he heard, “Thank you Ice Skater!” from Ms. Wong and smiled as he swung around the back of the building and changed back into the clothes he was wearing when he had left his house. He walked around the small stores surrounding Splatburger that were still open and after an hour he returned home. He threw his duffel bag down the slide and was about to follow it when he realized that all his family was looking at the TV.

“What’s going on?” Max asked as he came over but one look at the TV told him all he needed to know.

“A new superhero came and saved everyone in Splatburger.” Phoebe said excitedly as they watched a clip of Max skating into the restaurant and yelling halt with excitement.

“They call him the Ice Skater.” his mom followed as the TV changed to Ms. Wong talking. All of them were silent as she spoke.

“So, Ms. Wong, you’re the owner of Splatburger. Can you tell us what happened here?”

“Gladly!” She said with a large smile, “It was a normal night like any other when those thieves came and demanded that we give them all our money. We were doing just that when the Ice Skater came in! He yelled for them to stop and when they tried to run away he froze them! He gave me the bags where they had stashed our money and then he was off!”

“Huh.” Phoebe said as she looked at her bag, “My superhero app didn’t alert me that a crime was going on at all.”

“Maybe you just weren't paying attention.” Max said sounding like his usual snarky self. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him and Max smiled before heading down his slide.

Max sat on his bed and was only there for a few seconds before Billy and Nora were coming down his stairs. He watched with half bated breath as they stopped in front of him.

“You’re the Ice Skater.” Nora said, looking very unhappy.

“What? No…” Max stammered before looking at Billy and Nora and sighing, “Alright, fine, I am. What do I have to give you so that you won't tell mom, dad, or Phoebe.”

“We want a picture with the Ice Skater so that we can brag to our friends.” Nora said with a smile.

Max sighed, “Okay, how about next robbery I’ll tell you guys where it is and then I’ll take a picture with you two before I go.”

“Okay.” Nora said in a sing-song voice before leaving with Billy. 

“Are you actually going to take a picture with them?” Asked Coloso.

“What other choice do I have? I don’t take that picture and they’ll tell everyone. I’ll never be able to go undercover with Dark Mayhem.”

“You know Max, I think I actually enjoy undercover superhero Max more than actual super villain Max. It’s more exciting!”

Max smiled, “Thanks Coloso.” He went over to his buddy’s cage only to have a transmission from President Kickbutt appear on his screen.

“Nice save today Max.” She said with a large smile.

“Thanks, but how did you know I was the one who saved Splatburger?”

“Because, we only sent the alert to your app. The police were already on their way and while they most likely would have lost the suspects without you there were clear depictions so it was a safe way to check whether or not you wanted to become a superhero.”

Max nodded as he thought of any possible holes in the plan, ultimately deciding it was full proof enough.

“This is your first big save so we would usually award you your cape at your home but I take it that you haven’t told your family.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Well you weren’t in your thunderman suit, you changed both your hair and voice, and finally Phoebe sent me a message a few moments ago asking about the Ice Skater. So my idea is to cape the Ice Skater at the ceremony building in the Hero League and trying to get your family to come, and after your out to your family capeing you in your home as Thunderboy. Ideas?”

“That sounds good.” Max said with a smile. In reality he was very excited to get his cape, he just hoped that it went well and that his family would come as it would feel wrong without them there.

“Great! I’ll talk to you soon about getting your cape.” The transmission ended and Max squealed as he looked over at Coloso.

“Coloso! I’m gonna get my cape!”

“I’m so happy for you kid! Maybe you can find a way for me to go!”

“Maybe...” Max said with a smile, already developing an idea.


End file.
